Laughing Jack in a box
by Droplet Mix
Summary: Nunca olvidaría cuando la tomó en sus manos, leyó el nombre 'Laughing Jack in the box, dió cuerda con la manivela canto el último verso de 'Pop! goes the weasel' y salió Jack... fue ahí cuando la pesadilla comenzó. [Para Scarlet Droplet].


Dedicado a **Scarlet Droplet**, porque la quiero y hace mucho que tenía ganas de regalarle una historia pero la flojera y falta de ideas no ayudaban.

**Nota/Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene gore. Estas advertido. Sí no te gusta simplemente no lo leas, y sí te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

**Laughing Jack **no me pertenece.

* * *

**• Laughing Jack in a box •**

_By: Droplet Mix_

_._

La horrible melodía de esa pequeña caja polvorienta sonaba al ritmo de los giros de la manivela y sin detenerse, es más, se apoderaba completamente del tenso silencio de la habitación. Se lograba apreciar mucho polvo y telarañas en las paredes del lugar, al igual que se apreciaban hachas, machetes, pinzas, martillos y otras clases de herramientas cubiertas de sangre casi seca. Parecía tratarse de un pequeño galpón de trabajo abandonado, o mejor dicho, no tan abandonado.

Su risa era perturbadora, se mezclaba con la melodía de la caja musical, pero con un toque sombrío. Tomo lentamente una de las pinzas de la pared y dejó caer su brazo como si no tuviera control sobre él. Se dio la vuelta y camino meneándose a los lados hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de la mesa. Alzó la pinza y se la enseño a la chica que se hallaba sujeta de manos y pies en esa mesa.

—Oh, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? Deberías estar feliz de estar con el mejor payaso del mundo.

—… Quiero irme de aquí… déjame ir… —responde la pequeña.

—No hay necesidad de que te marches… de todas formas jamás lo harás —toma la muñeca de la niña y acerca la pinza a uno de sus dedos.

—Por favor… no me hagas daño —le respondió la chica con respiración entrecortada y lágrimas en los ojos al percatarse de la intensión del payaso.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho —dice para luego proceder a arrancar de un tirón el dedo índice de su víctima. Los gritos eran desgarradores, pero el sonido de la cajita musical se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como si intentase ocultar sus gritos en su melodía.

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos. En sollozos, intento visualizar su mano la cual estaba cubierta de su sangre. Observo al payaso con su sonrisa malévola aun incrustada en él, su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas, casi no lograba verlo. Sólo pudo oír la oración _'Que la diversión comience'_.

Fue en busca de un martillo mediano y clavos que estaban encima de una mesita, regresó con la niña he inmediatamente martillo las palmas de las manos de esta. No paraba de gritar, y eso le molestó a Jack.

— ¡Cállate de una vez! —le grita para luego proceder a tomar la cabeza de la niña. Sus largos dedos llegaron a su boca, sujetando fuertemente la lengua, agarra un cuchillo a un lado y la corta con tranquilidad. Una vez acabo pudo notar como la sangre se desbordaba en la boca de la chica, la cual parecía atragantarse con ella. Intentó hablar, pero claramente era inútil.

— ¿Qué sucede, eh? ¿Acaso un payaso te corto la lengua? —dijo en tono burlón y ríe en carcajadas.

Toma nuevamente el martillo que tenía a un lado y se acerca a los pies. Con todas sus fuerzas golpea la rótula del pie derecho, quebrantándolo inmediatamente en el acto. Se oían los muy débiles sollozos y gritos que emitía la chica. Pronto, empieza a lijar piernas y brazos de esta con una lija que saco de una de sus mangas. Froto una y otra vez tantas veces que llego a la dejar al descubierto su carne. Rió entre dientes. De otra de sus magas saco un líquido extraño que parecía ser ácido de batería. Luego de abrir el frasco, lo vertió en la piel descubierta de la niña, provocando que comience a quemarse y consumirse.

El dolor que sentía era inexpiable. No creía poder seguir aguantando más de sus torturas. Su respiración era leve pero un tanto agitada. Lentamente aparto la vista del techo y la enfoco en Jack, el cual la observaba con diversión. Se acercó a ella y con el mismo cuchillo que utilizo para rebanarle la lengua, lo uso para abrirle completamente todo el pecho dejando ver su interior. Primero tomo el estomago, y lo arrojo lejos, luego quebró las costillas, saco los riñones y por último, cortó un par de metros de su intestino delgado y, mientras presionaba unos de los extremos, soplo por el otro llenándolo de aire. Así logro luego hacer varias figura como: Perritos, gatos, jirafas, sombreros, pero, todas hechas con los intestinos de la chica.

—Nunca me canso de esto —dice. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente; estaba muriendo.— ¿Ya te cansaste?

Luego de formular esa pregunta, saca una inyección de adrenalina con una gran aguja y la inserta bruscamente en el cuelo de ella haciendo que 'vuelva a la vida'. Pensaba que todo ya se terminaría pero no. Jack levanta un gran caja del suelo y vierte su contenido el interior de la chica; eran todo tipo de arañas venenosas. Sólo podía sentir como esos insectos se movilizaban por todas partes e inyectaban su mortal veneno, y no poder moverse ella. Sólo le quedaba esperar morir lentamente por el veneno adquirido.

En los pocos minutos que le quedaba de vida, comenzó a imaginar parte de su ella antes de que todo eso sucediera. Cuándo jugaba felizmente con sus amigos,a sus padres entregándole su amor y... cuándo ayo esa caja, esa pequeña caja musical que encontró en el parque cerca del bosque cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela. Nunca olvidaría cuando la tomó en sus manos, leyó el nombre _'Laughing Jack in the box'_ , dió cuerda con la manivela, canto en último verso de _'Pop! goes the wease!', _y salió Jack... fue ahí cuando la pesadilla comenzó. Él la engaño fácilmente para que lo siguiera.

Eso fue lo último que recordó antes de cerrar los ojos y jamás volver a abrirlos.

—Que lastima, yo aún quería continuar jugando contigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un pequeño parque de juegos se encontraban dos niños con una niña jugando en los columpios. En ese momento los tres perciben una extraña melodía muy cerca del bosque, y de inmediato se acercan a esa fuente que producía esa 'tétrica' canción. El que parecía ser el mediano de los tres hermanos tomó esa cajita en sus manos leyó la tapa que decía _'Laughing Jack in the box'_ y empezó a girar la manivela. Pop! goes the weasel! comenzó a sonar pero de manera extraña.

—Eso no se oye muy bien —dice la pequeña.

La canción estuvo a pinto de acabar pero justo en el último verso se detuvo. Todos los presentes cantaron el último verso en espera que ese payaso sorpresa saltara de la cajita, pero eso nunca pasó.

— ¿Estará descompuesta? —pregunta quien sostenía la caja.

—No lo sé. Mejor déjala en el suelo y vayámonos —ordena el mayor. En el momento que dejó la cajita en el suelo y voltearon para marcharse, el gran payaso de blanco y negro salió de esta y para llamar la atención de lo tres empezó a tocar su acordeón

—Oigan niños, ¿no quieren jugar? Yo conozco de un lugar que les va a fascinar, reglas no hay, y final no tiene la diversión —les habla el payaso entre rimas. Los pequeños se sintieron completamente atraídos por la propuesta del payaso y no dudaron en seguirlo.

—Eso es mis pequeños, vengan con Jack —dice de forma juguetona. —Pobrecitos niños, tan fáciles de engañar. No saben lo que les espera, sólo son unos engañados más que a mi lista voy a agregar —piensa para sí antes de adentrarse al bosque seguido de los tres pequeños

* * *

Y bueno, fin. Espero les halla gustado, en especial a los amantes del gore. Aunque creo que esta historia no contiene demasiado gore... no sé.

Recuerda la advertencia. Sólo la escribi para que lugo no vengan con reviews criticando o insultando la historia o a mí. También porque es la primera historia de este género que escribo.

Así que bueno, no tengo nada más que poner creo... ¡Ah, sí! Porfavor dejáme un review sobre qué te pareció la historia Jek, y los demás también sí quieren.

Ahora sí... ¡Adiós/Sayonara/Bye! ¡Y gracias por leer!


End file.
